Daddy issues: Part 3
by Candy hearts and bruises
Summary: I am dead it's 02:04pm here and I said I'd have it up by two. My brain is fried so enjoy.


**A/N: I want to thank animegeek128 and kareso for reviewing~ please do not forget to ask Abigail you're question's. Abigail: Sh*t. Me: You say a lot of naughty words!**

**Anyway I have nothing to say it's like 10:29am here as i typ the author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned black butler...the world would be doomed.**

Warning: probably bad words and some tears.

P.p.s found a nother Abigail look a like but without the fake scar. /entry/12364616 /entry/8992950 -this link is just to make you laugh ;D /entry/19542601 -and this one is for the people who wanna know what UT's face looks like (it was drawn by Yana-san but colored by a fan)

* * *

><p><strong>[Abigail's P.O.V]<strong>

**As light flooded into my eyes I quickly covered them with my gloved hand, I still felt dizzy.**

**I took my hand away from my face when I felt someone sit me up straight. "Well, well~ glad to see you're still alive, heheheh," I know that laugh.**

**"U-undertaker? wh-what happoned were am I?," and as soon as I asked that I looked down only to see myself sitting...in a coffin.**

**"What the HELL!," how freaked out would you be if you woke up in a coffin? HUH?**

**"Heheh, some people found you and saw you weren't breathing so they sent you here, happy to dee you're not dead."**

**"They didn't even check for a heart beat? dumb asses, SHIT! Ronald's gonna think I stood him up."**

**"I thought you said it wasn't a date?"**

**"I-it's not. Standing someone up means leaving the person you were hanging put with standing there," why am I such a dork?**

**"Heheheh well you've been here all night I think the carnival is closed," oh no, I feel so bad.**

**Sighing I fell back into the coffin (it's pretty comfy actually), "I feel like such a bitch."**

**"You feel like a femal dog?," this guy is cool...but damn he's annoying some times.**

**"Har har har, you know what I mean."**

**"It's not you're falt you fainted," true.**

**"Still he'll never believe my story," even with Undertaker as my witness.**

**"heheheh," okay it must be said. This dude's grin spells R.A.P.E I'm not even jokking it fucking creeps me out.**

**"I'm not even going to tell you what word that creepy grin spells."**

**"I didn't know a smile could spell a word."**

**"Neither did I until now," there it is agian!**

**"I'd best get you home m'dear looks like a storm's coming," what..did he say?**

**"A-a storm? like with...thunder?," I am terrified of thunder storms! like you have no idea, ever since I was little.**

**"Ahhh~ is Ms. Abigail afrade of a 'lil' storm?"**

**"Don't you even! just tell me how to get back to the reaper world...please?," **

**"hah very well, wait right here while I go take a look out side and see how long we have," he can tell how long it will be until rain comes?**

**Then that's when I saw it opening the door a big gust of wind blew back his cloaks...and his hair.**

**Gasping as I seen his ruby red eyes and scared face I couldn't help but feel like I should know that face. [A/N: I just seen a picture from the anime I guess it's season 2 idk but Undertaker still has his glasses! I'll put the link in the buttom author's notes]**

**"We don'thave very long, a few minutes...take my hand," he said it...but it wasn't in that wierd creepy voice, no it was soft yet gruff as a man's voice should sound.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ariving in the reaper world I looked up.<strong>

**"The sky...it's blood red," I think this will be the worse thunder storm of my life.**

**'BOOOM!' I flinched and I think I heard myself whine a little, I looked upward when I felt something being drapped over my head and shoulder's.**

**It was his cloak...but why was he giving it to me? "I don't want you getting wet, you'll catch a cold."**

**"Thank you, why is the sky like that?"**

**"A bad thunder storm in the human world is about ten times worse here," great to know.**

**'BOOOOMM!' the rain started to poor and I was frozen. I was to terrified to move.**

**I just stood there shaking like a leaf in a wind storm, "My dear if you don't move you'll be stuck out in this storm. You don't want that do you?"**

**"N-no...I-I just 'BOOOM!' nnn," I don't think I've ever heard a louder blast of thunder in my life.**

**I felt him wrap his arm around me and I don't know why...but I felt...safe, "The library is only about fifteen minutes from here.**

**"O-okay, hey...why do you keep your face covered and talk in that fake wierd tone?," it doesn't make since.**

**"Because, I enjoy freaking people out. hmh," he looks like-**

**"Ms. Smith! I-I think I found her! I looked at your mother's picture you gave me and I found her record!," Leslie sempai, he found her!**

**I forgot all about the storm, "Let me see! I can finnaly find out who my father is," I think I was crying I don't know with the rain I can't tell.**

**[In the library]**

**I sat there next to Grell, Leslie, Robin (who I don't like), William and Ruby Addam's (We'd talked a little more and became friends) Undertaker was off doing something, probably hiding from Grell who seen his face and almost fainted.**

**Opening the book to the middle I sat it down on the coffe table and watched. **

**[Amber Lynn Smiths' cinematic record. Will switch back & fourth to her pov and no one's pov]**

**I didn't know if I should tell him. He was leaving his job is important he wouldn't have time for it.**

**A baby. Our baby.**

**So that night when I said my last goodbye I didn't say a word.**

**"I'm sorry it has to be this way love, and I don't regret our time together."**

**"I know...you're job is important, just promise never to forget me," as I will never forget you.**

**"Not even if I wanted to could I forget a woman as wonderful as you~" a tall man told her.**

**"Never have I loved someone this much, never did I think I could even feel this much."**

**"here, take this ring as a memorie of me," he said slipping an emerald ring on her finger.**

**"I'll never forget you my love...Adrian Crevan~" she whispered placing a soft kiss on his pale lips.**

**"Goodbye my dear Amber~" he told her before turning around.**

**[Back to Abby her pov]**

**I was shocked and frozen...it was him. ****"Undertaker..." I can't believe it.**

**"My dear Amber, she never told me she was carrying my child, if she had I would have stayed."**

**I couldn't hold it, I started crying like I had just had a night terror.**

**"I'm so sorry Abigail, my Abigail...I knew you looked so fermillier but I ignored it. How foolish of me."**

**Grell tried comferting me but it wasn't working so Will dragged him away saying something about letting me be.**

**Evrerone ealse was shocked and froze in place while Undertaker-my father- came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.**

**I gaspped out inbeetween sobs,"a-all this ti-time...and I ne-never knew, you're the one i've been d-dreaming of meeting."**

**My hole life I've wanted to meet him. And now here he is..holding me,"Shhh. I know and I'm so sorry I wasn't there."**

**"W-why did you leave?," I have to know.**

**"I had a job to do...and if I would have known I would've stayed," I want him to love me. I want to love him.**

**"I promise I will never leave you agiain," I want this so badly.**

**I ignored my burnning eyes and just kapt bawling as he whispered "I'm so sorry"(s) and "I'll never leave you agian"(s)**

**"You swear it?," I've had so many broken promises I don't want this one to be a nother.**

**"On my blood," he said it as he burried his finger's in my silver hair.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM DEAD. my brain is fried here is the next bit I feel like crap and my dad was no help with the story.**

**Said I should have them go to the pub and get a drink -_- Well here u go not a lot to say love you guy's. R&R I worked really hard on this a****nd I still have writer's block.**

**/entry/8224055 here's the link to that picture of Undertaker with his glasses in the anime second ova.**


End file.
